Bowling With Vampires
by vampirebites95
Summary: Bella and the Cullens decide to go bowling a little bit before the wedding. Emmet goes over the top, there are some crazy arcade games, and much more to go wrong. Hopefully MOSTLY funny. Some parts just cute. Bella and Edward. I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay well this is my first story, please tell me if i should just give up on it completely, or if i should continue! Sorry this first chapter might be a little boring, but i pronise i will try to make it funnier as it continues. I was thinking along the lines of, a bowling ball war, a stalkerish front desk lady, and some... intersting arcade games! But i dont know how this chapter will end yet, some of those things might be included towards the end.**

**Okay, this story should be fairly short, but not quite a one-shot! It is about the cullens, and a still human Bella visiting King Pin Lanes. If you are not familiar with this place, it is a GIANT bowing alley with an amazing arcade inside of it. I just got home from there, and while i was waiting for my turn i got to thinking, wouldnt it be funny if the cullens were here?? Well i might be a geek for thinking about that, but i do it ALL THE TIME!! Anyway, ENJOY! **

**Chapter 1: Preparing**

Bella's POV

Edward and I sat in the Volvo waiting for the others to arive. We were now parked in the King Pin Lanes parking lot, and i was breathing deeply, trying to forget my previous- and last- experience at a bowling alley. I was 10, and I slipped (wow, shocker) on the greasy area of the lane, slidding all the way down. Can't you just imagine my little body slidding down the lane, screaming at the top of my lungs. I got a strike, in the worst way possible. They even called an ambulence to make sure i was alright. The whole entire bowling alley was staring at me. It was a horrific event in my past.

I looked over at Edward, he was staring at me with a confused expression on his face. I the realized i was breathing so heavily, it was almost to the point of hyperventalation. I had only agreed to this because I could spend some qualitly time with my fiance, and my soon to be brothers and sisters. I was nervousIi was going to do something horrific again, causeing blood and attention. Now with a group of vampires, great. Edward was still staring at my so I put on a weak smile and stared into his topaz eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked, trying to unravel the mystery of my horrific state. I guess he thought i wasnt going to tell him on my own.

"Yea, im fine," I said a little uneasily. He could tell i was shakey. "I just, dont have good experiences at bowling alleys."

"You know love, you didnt have to say yes to this." He said witha s smile.

"I know, I really do want to. It will be fun." I tried to sound enthusiastic, but my bad lying skills made it sound like i was being sarcastic. I placed my hand on his, and we locked our fingers together. Unexpectedly, he took his other hand and placed it on my back. he then pulled me to his lap and chuckled.

"You know Bella, you dont sound to happy about this. Now we wouldnt want the others to see you like this, it would hurt there feelings. They planned all of this for you... and Emmet begged them extensivly." His face was serious, but you could see his laughter buried in his eyes.

He took his other hand and placed it on my neck, he then kissed me, almost brekaig his limits. He paused quickly to let me breathe, and said, "now, lets lighten your mood a little bit." The hand he had on my neck rose and knotted itself in my hair. Both my hands did the same in his hair. Just as i thought he would go beyond usual, we heard a lound noise, just putside our window, it sounded like a choking bear. It was Emmet, of coarse. When we looked up at him, I saw Edward roll his eyes, it must be what he was thinking, but then I understood. He was making kissy faces on the window of the car, along with sound effects. Rosalie came up from behind him and smacked him on the back of the head, it look hard to me, but to him it probably felt like a child slapping an adult to him.

"WHAT??" Emmet said to her, abruptly turing around.

She pulled him off to talk alone, but I could swear I heard a "Are you that big an idiot? Have you lost brain cells?" Come from Roslaies mouth.

Edward helped me out of the car, so to be greeted by a bouncing Alice. "Are you ready for some fun?" She asked clearly exited, "I can see you already were haveing some before we arrived." She added with a wink.

I blushed a deep read, as Edward rubbed my back, it immedialty calmed me down. Everyone was here except for Carlisle and Esme, the decided they would sit this one out. I wondered if there was a reason for that. Did they go insane at bowling alleys. I thought of all the things that could be done with a bowling ball, expecially at vampire strength. I gulped, but tried to hide my fear. Of coarse, Japser noticed it. He looked at me with question in his eye, kinda like Edward had earlier. Emmet and Rosalie walked back. Emmet was frowning, but Rosalie was wearing a very cheesy grin.

"Well, arent we going in?" Rosalie asked. Emmets smile returned.

"Well hell yea we are! LETS GO!!" He almost yelled, running to the door, almost exceeding human speed limits. Rosalie went running after him, her smile becoming sincere, with Alice and Japer running along behind. They look liked children at the biggest candy store in existance. Edward continued to walk with me, we were close to the doors now, and I looked up, gulped, then tried to forget my fears, and pushed open the door that lead to possible severe injury and/or overwhelming hulmiliation.

We noticed Emmet, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper were already in a lane. They were putting on their shoes and picking out a ball to use when I heard the scream. I ran over to the sound.

"Alice, Alice! whats wrong, are you okay?" I asked, scared it was something horrible, like she forsaw the end of the world, or Victoria reincarnating. Something bad like that. I was wrong.

"I. Forgot. My. Bowling. Shoes." She answered trying to contain her anger to rip someones head off, which she could actually do. I felt relieved, but i didnt understand, why was this such a big deal? Not one other person in the Cullen/Hale family had bowling shoes, why did she?

"Thats fine Alice, you can just rent some here," I said calmly tring to reasure her. It didnt work, it only made her even more mad. I felt Jasper trying to calm her down, but it only worked slightly, she must be REALLY mad.

"Where shoes other peoples feet have been in! EWWW!, THATS DISGUSTING!" Emmet and Edward then exchanged slightly evil glance. they then grabbed Alice, picked her up and carried her to the shoe rental. Everyone elso followed behind, not doing anything to help Alice wiggle free from their tight grasp. When we saw Alice again, she was waering red and white bowilng shoes, old and dirty from other peoles feet. Rosalie look disgusted at her pair to wear, but she didnt complain like Alice. Once Alice was delt with, Edward was back at my side, with one arm around my wait. He kissed my forehead and the we walked to the desk.

"Ummm, 7 1/2 please." I asked the lady, but she wasnt even paying attention to me. Her eyes were lustfully staring at Edward, undressing him in her mind I imagine.

"Ma'am," Edward said to her politely, but firmly. This made her head turn. I could imagine what was running throught her head right now, 'is he really talking to me, is there someone behind me or something?'

"Y-Y-es?" She barely even could manage one word, but I couldnt blame her, he was dazzling. She reajusted her overlarged glasses, and ran her fingers through her red fuz ball of hair, and started smiling very weirdly. I could blame her for that.

"Yes, Jamie," he said looking at her name tag, "I thing my _fiance _asked for a size 7 1/2 shoe, it would be very kind of you to get that for her." I liked how her emphesized fiance, it made me proud, she seemed to notice too.

"FIANCE?" She asked. Was she seiously judging us? I cant believe this, eveyone at school thinks im pregnant already and this is like some shotgun wedding, NOW we have people we dont even know judgeing us. I starred at the floor, almost in tears. My anger was getting the best of me. "You cant be married, Your just a child, no older than me," I laughed quitly to myself when she said that. Knowing that he infact was many, MANY yeasr older than her. "Stupid lifewaster!! I Bet shes pregnant isnt she." That did it, my tears fell from my eyes, and i was suddely aware of my family behind me.

Edward held me close and wispered to me, 'she doesnt know what shes talking about, you cant listen to her, it fine. I know that hurt, it hurt me too, but look at me, it will be okay."

I looked up and saw my shoes in front of me, i also saw Emmet standing next to Jamie, with a blackjack in his hand. That made me laugh. But it also made me curious, does he keep other weapons on his person at all times. If he needed to defend hiself he could easily rip someones head off with the twitch of a finger.

I grabbed my shoes and head back over to our lane, only looking back once to see if Jamie was scared out of her witts or not. I didnt like what i saw. i wanted her to be screaming for her life, but instead, she was perfectly calm, starring a Edwards ass. I almost growled, but that would sound weird, like i was some possesed freak of something. I could tell Edward heard her dirty thoughts, because he looked back too, witha disgusted look on his face and began to hum very loudly. She began to lick her lips, and thats when i looked away. i couldnt stand it, This was going to drive me insane all day. I would find a way to show her were inseperatable.

SOO?? what did you think?? i am sorry for any grammer mstakes, its 1:30 AM, i just really wanted ti get smething posted! please review!!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, here is chapter two! I got one review before I posted again, and well that was enough for me to write more. But still please review! Thanks to LorrieJ for reviewing! Well, here we go, i hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Silence **

I stared at the names Emmet put us down as. I made a mental note to myself, NEVER agian let Emmet pick the names. Emmets name was Sexy1, Rosalies mane was Sexy2, Alices name was Spaz, Jaspers name was Newborn, it made Jasper really mad he was still mad at his blood lust problems. He gave Emmet a glance of death, but Emmet just laughed at his expression and said, "What your really going to kill your own brother? And in public too? That might get you into a little bit of trouble there... newborn."

As i stared a Japser, it seriously looked like he might attack Emmet, but he didnt. A good choice on his part. I would be scared for my life, but Emmet was right, he could attack anybody with all of these witnesses.

I looked down at the list, Edwards name was next it was Overprotective Fool, it was true, but it still made me giggle slightly,a dn quietly to myself. I didnt want to know what my name was. But it wasnt that bad, KLUTZ, was written in all caps. Not really surprising. i didnt mind much, knowing i would soon be not-so-klutzish. "EMMET" Edward called at him. "What is your problem? whats the deal with these names? Couldnt you just write our names like normally? You do this EVERY time. Whan is it going to get old?"

"Never my brother, Never." He replied with a wide grin spread across his face. "And well, it looks like its my turn."

he grabbed the biggest bowling ball i have ever seen, and slowly walked to the lane. he took an unneeded deep breath, and began to take slow, tiny steps toward to land. I couldnt stifle my laughter. Everyone shot a glance at me, shaking their head with worry spread accross the face. Edward sat me on his lap and held me tight, like he was protecting me. From what Emmet?

I then noticed Emmet's eyes, staring at me looking evil. "What was that?" He said, "Were you laughing at me?? OH well let me tel you something you little..." he was cut short but Edward.

"Dont Emmet, it just a game she couldnt help it." He was cut short by Emmet.

"Edward, just a game, Just a game? This is a silent, WONDEFULL, game where you through balls at poor defenceless pins! This game is BRILLIANT, and she is disgracing its name with her mockish laughter. SHE SHOULD BE BANISHED!"

"One Emmet, calm yourself. you know Jasper you could help with that too. And two, if you dont want to be ripped limb from limb, i would suggest that you stop yelling at my fiance. NO ONE WILL BE BANISHED."

"Fine." I heard Emmet Grumble as he stepped back, beginning his proceedure agian,and this time i managed not to laugh. He walked so slowly until he reached the end, his arm moved so fast and he twisted his right leg behind his leg. Sending the ball flying down the lane at such speed, I couldnt barely see it. It hit the pins with such a loud clash that it reminded me of the baseball game i experienced. One pin even broke in half flinging itself it the direction we were sitting. We mananged to duck out of the way, but the poor man behind us way not. it hit him in the head, and we watched him collapse to the floor. He wasnt down long, but the Bump protruding out of his skill was very noticable.

The man was either crazy, or the blow in his head was making him crazy. He ran out of the place screaming, "THE WORLD IS ENDING, THE WORLD IS ENDING! THE FLYING DUCKS ARE COMING FOR US ALL!"

We watched in shock as he ran, he was pretty fast for a chubby man like himself. Edward, Emmet and Jasper were rolling on the floor in hysterical laughter. It was funny, we were all laughing. The guys eventually picked themselves up and sat down again. Edward placed me in his lap and kissed me on the lips for a good 10 seconds until we heard, "Well if you to are done sucking the lips off ech other, i think it is Sexy2's turn. we unlocked our lips, but help on to each others hannd. i lay my head into his chest and lokk at the scoreboard. strike for Emmet. Well thats a shocker. If all of them played this good, then i would definatly be in last place.

Rosalie took her massive ball, and went to bowl. There was nothing to laugh at her for. She looked like a super model, modeling a new kind of bowling ball. She gracefully, and quickly walked down the isle and swing the ball down the lane. It was once again a strike, but more gracefull, and no one was injured because of it. Except maybe the Girl walking by's self esteem.

Alice and Japser both got strikes as well. Alice ran up and gave Japser a hug when she got a strike. They were both very graceful and quick as they threw the ball down the lane. None of them had painful turns either. Only Emmet.

It was Edwards turn. he set me down next to him and went up to play. He gave me quick smile, but the made a face of disturbence as he looked up to see _Jamie _staring at him, probly once again undressing him in her mind. It was infurriating, even though i knew he would never leave me for _her. _

He moved down the lane and quickly threw the ball down the lane. He was dazzeling me. His grace, his posture, the smile he wore when he got at strike, then the crooked smile-my favorite smile-when he look back at me looking at him. He ran up grabbed me, and picked me up. Planeting a kiss right on my lips. I smiled wide, probably looking like a fool, but i couldnt help it. It was these little moments that mad emy heart race for joy.

He placed me down. Then i remembered, it was my turn. I tried to hide the scarred expression on my face. Edward seemed to notice though.

He placed his hands on both sides of my face and said, "Love, its only bowling. Just go, youll be fine, i promise." He beagn dazzleing me once again, so i couldnt help the "Yes" escape from my lips. He put on that crooked grin and pushed me towards the lane.

I grabbed the lightest ball. It was at the end of the line of bowling balls, there. I saw that all the other ones had small cracks on the, all except for Emmets, whose looked like it could be brake in half at any moment. I smiled seeing that, but then i saw the eight pound ball. My ball. And became uneasy. I picked it up, and shot a quick glance at the check in counter, to see Jamie. She was staring at me with anger in her eyes. It was almost frightening, but nothing as frightening at Rosalie gives to Emmet, Or Jasper to Emmet. Isnt that odd that most death stares are directed towards Emmet?

I I walked forward, and threw the ball at the pins. I didnt dare try to throw them like the others did. Knowing i would probabaly make a fool of myself, and that was one thing i was trying to avoid.

I hit one pin. One lousy pin. I sighed and turned back around. I knew i was going to loose. Edward ran up and grabbed my ball for me.

"No, i cnt let you go for me," I said, attemting to steal my ball from his hands.

"No, no, no, silly girl. Im just going to help you a bit." He said with laughter in his eyes. With that said, he handed me the ball, placed an arm around me waist, and directed me toward the lane.

"Okay now," he began, "Hold the ball like this." He smiled, and pulled my arm back. With his other hand he held my waist, keeping my posture strait. "Okay, when i say release, release the ball." I nodded, and he swung my hand forward, and called "RELEASE," and i let go of the ball and swung it forward. SPARE! This was the first time i had EVER achieved a spare in the history of my bowling experiences. i truned around and wrappe my arms around Edward, he did the same. I gave him a peck on the cheek, but herned causing the kiss to land on his lips, and he pulled tighter, letting the kiss last longer. He was pushing his limits ore and more, now that the deadline of my human existance was coming closer ans closer.

**A/N: SOO? what did you think of the second chapter. I think it turned out OK. REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS!! If you havent guessed yet, i would like some reviews. If you have any ideas for Chapter 3, then tell me those also. This chapter didnt have a LOT of jamie stuff, but she will play a bigger role in soom-to-be chapters. There might also be some Quileutes show up, but im not sure. So, thats all i have to say! Thank you for reading and not stopping in the middle and sreaming, THIS IS HORRIBLE at the top of your lungs. If you did, I BANISH YOU, no not really, i just really wanted to say that to someone. Ive been telling my sister that now, evertime she comes into my room.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: OKAY! Here is Chapter 3, arent you totally exited now! Okay i had a lot more reviews. LIke 4. Wow, thats a big number, NOT! common people, REVIEW!! I dont care if you say i sucked, just say something! Oh, and I dont like Jacob so im going to make him become jerkier than usual in this chapter. OH SHIT! i just told you whats happening! Well continue to read on although i just spoiled it for you. slaps self good going Carrie!**

**Chapter 3: Rival Bowling Teams**

It was Emmets trun again, and he began his proceedure. As he was about to let go of the ball, his head jerked back to look at the doors. His ball we smashing into the lane and went rolling into the other lanes, totally jumping over the guter as well. I was the only one who was paying any attention to that though. I saw that all the others were starring at the doors too.

I turned to see what they were starring at, and insatntly regreted it. WHY?! No, i couldnt take this. It was the entire Quileute pack. I heard a growl erupt from Edwards lips. I was still sitting on his lap and I burried my head in his chest. I had already delt with Jacob, and ever since about two weeks after i left, he would call, telling me how horrible I am. Saying things like I was a horrible leech lover, and others were getting worse. I am choosing not to mention them. I felt tears fill up in my eyes, but i tried to fight them back. I had recently told Edward about the calls when he found me crying in my room. I think his exact response was... "That dog is gonna get it when i rip him limb from limb letting him feel every once of pain." lets just say, I dont want to see Jacob, and I dont think Edward should either.

I turned around to pay attention to something else and i saw Emmets bowling ball disrupting everyone elses game. One person didnt see it there (although im not sure how you can miss its massiveness) and slipped on it. he went crashing to the floor while some demon child laughed at him. I laughed too.

I looked back at Edwards face and he was starring at me. "Im sorry" he mouthed.

I dont want him to read my thoughts, but sometimes it would help with private converations. "Thats okay," i replied. "Its not like this was your fault."

"No, you cant hear his thoughts, and i dont think you want to either." He replied. He was either really mad and plotting his revenge, thinking about when Edward left, or thinking of some other things that well, he shouldnt be thinking.

Jacob and the gang, were coming close to us. Everyone tensed up, knowing this couldnt be good. The first thing i heard was, "Hey! What do you want here?" I was Emmet, or coarse, he always has to be first in on the action.

"We just came to bowl, at least we dont injure people in the process." Sam replied, pointing to the stuggling man on the ground, recovering from Emmet bowling balls attack. "And, im Guessing the naked guy out there screaming about ducks or something is your fault too." The whole family began to laugh, i even couldnt help but laugh. Just thinking about he man Emmet hit with the bowling ball running around naked outside was REALLY disturbing, but super hilarious at the same time.

"YOU FIND THIS FUNNY!" Paul asked, starring at us with wide eyes. "You could have KILLED the man!"

Jasper interupted, "we didnt mean to injure him or kill him, if we wanted too, we could have done it quicker anyway." Emmet and Edward all nodded there heads and shout "YEA!" in agreement.

The Quiluets just looked at each other in disbeliefs, but Quil had to stifle a laugh. Embry elbowed him in the stomach for it.

Thats when i saw _Jamie _come toward us, looking confident. This made me mad. What did she think she was doing? Why was she coming over here? Most likely just to find a way to flirt with Edward or maybe she forgot to include another inslut to our marrage.

"Well, i saw you all over here and it looked like you might have needed soem help wth something." She said mainly to Edward.

Edward began to humm very, very loud. blocking out some disturbing thought that Jami was thinking. I took my left hand and wipped it accross my face and into my hair, showing of my wedding ring. her face truned beet red, i almost burst out into hysterics, but i couldnt. Not now anyways. I just put on a smile to hide my laughter.

"NO. i dont think we need anything. AT ALL. I dont think we will ever need anything really. but if we do, ill be sure to ask Damien over there." He pointed to some guy behind the desk, looking in the mirror admiring himself. He wore a pick shirt, and kept reajusting his freaky smile. He had to be gay.

Jamie face turned to anger yet, but she STILL didnt leave. Couldnt this girl take a hint? What more does she have to say that could embarrass her any further than she has already been?

"WELL! Just to tell you Your friend here needs to stop injuring people or we WILL have to throw him out. AND! We have a policy here to show no displays of public affection unless it is Valentines day, Date night, or past 9:00, and since it is neither you cant just go up kissing each other like i JUST SAW!! This is your first warning, if it happens two more times, you ALSO ill be throw out!" She practically screamed at us. All of the Quileutes were laughing so hard, tears were coming out of their eyes, and some of them were agsping for breath.

"What was that, did you say two more times?" Edward asked although he already knew.

"Yes, we will let it pass two times, but if it happens three, then well we have the authority to throw you out." She said, looking very unhappy. I looked over at Damien, he was eyeing some buff guy walking past. he winked at him. The guy then ran out of the place, dropping his drink as he ran. I guess he doesnt like to be hit on by other guys.

"Well then, i guess it doesnt matter if i do this then," Edward said as he pulled me in for the biggest kiss i had EVER recieved from him. He kept pulling me tighter and tighter, I guess trying to FINALLY let th girl get a hint and LEAVE US ALONE! But way after the time it should tak for him to make the piont, he just continue to kiss me. He smell was so good. I almost parted my lips to breathe it in more, but i know his limits,and i would never make it that hard on him... until the wedding night of coarse.

I needed to breathe, but as i was about to pull away anyway, my phone rang, so he pulled back smiling. I was smiling too, probably grinning more like the chestire cat. Then i noticed Jacob walking back, had he left in the amount of time we were kissing? he was smiling too, but i thought nothing of it and answered my phone.

"hello?" i answered.

"BELL SWAN!!" Charlie screamed into the phone, i had to pull th phone away from my ear.

I placed the phone back up to my ear and told my dad to calm down before he broke my ear drums. "Dad? Dad, what is it, what do you need?"

His reply sent me over the edge. "Well, i just got a call from Jacob saying he went to the bowling alley and saw you and Edward KISSING in public, in front of everyone!" WHAT?! i knew it. WHY WOULD JACOB DO THIS TO ME?! tears began to finn up in my eyes as i listened to my dad yell.

It may have been random, but i just got up and walked outside, happy that the naked guy was gone, and just let my tears overflow. My dad hand hung up a while ago. Jacobs 2nd betrayal had hit me hard, knowing he probably wouldnt apologize, he just didnt care anymore. I just thought about Edward, and eventually stopped crying. I felt two cold arms wrap around my waist, and i truned to lean into edwards chest.

"I love you" i said to him.

"Love, i love you more than you can comprehend." he said and then he laughed. I looked up at him, why was he laughing now? "but, its okay now, i broke his hand, so he wont be makeing any calls, anytime soon." I could tell he was smiling when he said it. I smiled to and eventually began to laugh. If Jacob wasnt going to care about me, then i wasnt going to care about his stupid broken hand either. Anyway he broke my hand too, so PAYBACK! "so are you ready to go back inside, we dont have to if you dont want to."

"Yea, i want to, i want to see Jacobs broken hand." i said laughing.

"Inward we go then," he said grabbing my arm and locking our elbows.

"Inward young sir," I replied, going along with his voice, although he did it a lot better than me.

We skipped inside and i had to laugh at what we saw, the entire place had turned to chaos while we were out there. Rosalie was on top of Emmet and they were kissing insentsly while Damien and Jamie were trying to pry thm apart. I snorted, with vampire strength and their ability to not have to breathe, they could be there all day. Jacob was crying on the floor, aparently it wasnt only his hand that was broken, but his whloe lower arn as well. Alice and Jasper were yelling at the Quileutes, and the Quileutes were yelling back.

Edward and I both started laughing at the scene in front of us. I was crying and Edward was out of breathe that he didnt need.

"You know what i think," He began.

"No, what do you think, since some of us cant read minds."

"Well, i was thinking i should kiss you again, you know since i think the workers are busy with something else. Then after that I think we should leave them and go to the arcade. What do you think of this plan?"

"Well, i think that is a brilliant plan, Edward." I replied, i agreed to this plan when i heard the word kiss. the rest just got better from there.

Then he bent down to kiss me, and i stood on my toes to make it last longer. Soon, i was out of breathe and had to unwillingly pull away.

"I love you," i said, makeing my feet flat on the ground again. We heard a HUGE clash, and we turned to see a bowling ball, sitting in a perfect sized crater in the ground, and a bowling pin on top of Damien who was now lying there, on the ground. Emmet the picked up rosalie and began Kissing her again.

Edward and I again laughed hysterically, and ran off hand in ahnd to the arcade.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, you all arent reviewing. This is causing me to become sad, and mad. REVIEW!! Seriously, if i read your stories i would review! it takes what? 5 seconds? PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!! Sorry if this chapter is boring, i dont really know what to write, but i want to write something, so it is driving me INSANE!! I wasnt really happy with my last chapter, and sorry to those who werent either. But i wouldnt know if you liked it or not, BECAUSE YOU DIDNT REVIEW!! Well, ENJOY!**

**Chapter 4: Arcade**

I had played about four games of skii ball, but only had 5 tickets. I am even more pathetic at this than i am bowling! Edward was over there being all awsome at the race car games, there was a herd of astonished childern watching him beat score after score. Stupid vampire reflexes. he had asked me if i wanted to join, but i didnt want to mess him up, and i was content with Skii ball.

I decided I would walk over there and watch. I finished my game and ripped my five tickets out of the machine. I looked down at the tickets Edward had, he had amlost 500 tickets from the looks of it! My eyes widened, but it didnt surprise me. Stupid vampire reflexes. I looked at the crowd around me, some of them being pimple-faced boys wondering how he can play video games so well. The majority of the people were teenage girl wondering how he can be this goergous. It till made me mad, he was mine. I wanted to shout out MINE MINE MINE!! like the birds on Finding Nemo, but that would just be humiliating myself further. Then I noticed Jamie with all the girls, didnt she have to work or something? And why was she this obsessed with someones FIANCE!! I was about to tear her limb from limb, or call Emmet to tear her limb form limb. Either way would work.

Edward finished another game, taking high score, and knowing some loser named NinjaMAN93 to second. I saw saw who i think was Ninja man sulking off to hide in the corner. I felt sorry for poor little Ninja man, he seemed so sad. Oh well

Edward turned and saw me face smiling at him. he smiled too and hoped off the seat. "Hey, well Im done guys." Edwrad said to his fans. He pulled me into a hug. And we walked off, carefull not to show 'affection' because he, too, was aware of Jamie's presence and the ability she has to kick us out. he put his arm around my waist and we wlked around looking for games to play.

"WAIT! You forgot your tickets!" I said Turning around to go and get them.

"No Love, its okay, some kid already stole them anyway." He said with a smile, turning me back around to walk forward.

There was a lot of games here. Some games were classics, some were unusal and VERY strange. There was one game called The Adventures of the Tubbie Vaccum. **(A/N: The tubbie vaccum is the vaccum on Teletubbies cartoon show. My niece, Kaelin, is very scared of the Tubbie Vaccum and i had to include this in here) **One girl saw the game and started running in circles screaming, "ITS THE TUBBIE VACCUM!! NO!! NO!! NO!! He is coming to suck our souls out along with the Tubbie Toast and Tubbie custard!! NOT THE TUBBIE CUSTARD!! NO!! MOMMY, ITS THE TUBBIE VACCUM!! AHHHHH!! NO!!" SHe wasnt littl either, she was 9 or 10 years old by the looks of it. I wondered if Emmet had hit her on the head too.

Edward and I were rolling on the floor laughing until she cried, "MOMMY! THEY ARE LAUGHING AT ME, MOMMY!!"

Then a brown haired lady came over to us and yelled, "IM GETTING THE PEPPER SPRAY!" We then stopped laughing and stood up. he helped me up and pulled himself in front of me, knowing it could blind me but not him.

She gave it a big long spray, and as Edward pretended to lokk in pain. He wasnt very good, and he called me a bad actor.

"AHHAHH!!" He yelled, "STOP, STOP!" He yelled sounding more firm. The lady stopped, but had an angry expression on her face.

"That will teach you for pickinh on people younger than you!" She said while the girl jumped up and down yelling, "GO MOMMY!" Isnt she a little old to be calling her mom, Mommy? I stoped when i was 6 years old, not 10.

They walked away hand in hand. I laughed again when i heard the the girl say, "thank you mommy for saving me from the evil Tubbie Vaccum." I quickly stopped laughing when the mothers head jerk back around.

Edward tuned to me, "IIKK!" He said, "That stuff taste like human food, pepper. Distgusing." he stuck his tounge out and made a face of disgust. I noticed Emmet was roling on the floor.

"HA!" he said, "you had to taste... human... food!" He wispered the word 'human' so that on one would think they are NOT human. Rosalie slapped him on the head again.

"EMMET, COME!" Rosalie yelled at him, he obediently went up to follow with his head bowed. "EMMET! Everytime we go bowling you do stupid things. WHAT IF THAT WAS YOU! DO you want to taste pepper? I CAN MAK THAT HAPPEN!" Then it went silent. Everyone exchaged appaled looks, had she killed him. Why was today of all days her time to be mad at him? Was she takeing her anger about me on Emmet?

We walked over to see if everyone was okay, and found them on the floor in another passionate kiss. "Come on GUYS!" Jasper said loudly, "We already have to walk in on you guys enough at home, why now too, when ALL OF US, are supposed to be haveing fun. Not just watching you make out all over the floor."

Alice, who hadnt said much today after she had been forced into her shoes spoke up with a laugh, "Well, it loks like Damien was having a good time watching you two." hse pionted to damien who just waved, and adjusted his pink shirt.

"Yea, you should have heard his thoughts." Edward said, using his mind reading ability. "I dont really think you would want to actually. He pulled me close to him. I rested my head on his shoulder and laughed.

"Wait," I said, "where are the Quileutes?" Did they seriously just walk away and let us bowl. That wasnt like them. Did the Cullens injure them ALL?

"Oh, thats why w came here in the first place, to find you. We challenged them to a bowling competition. The winner stays, the loser leaves. We all found it fair, i was better then the alternative which was fight in the parking lot until one group cant go back inside to bowl anyway." I think i like the second alternative.

I looked over and saw the Quileuets standing in our lane, we had it set up now to two lanes, and two teams. Jacob was staring at me. Probably feeling smug, thinking he had gotten me in touble. Stupid werewolf. Quil and Embry satred waving at me, Jacob elbowed them in the stomach. The grimaced at him, but still smiled at me. At least i still had some friends on the reservation. Emily was there too. I didnt notice her before. Emily had always been kind to me, even when Sam or the other wolves were not. I smild and waved to her, she smiled back. She understood me. She knew what it was like to be in love with another species. She escaped from Sams arms and ran and gave me a hug, I hugged here back.

"Hey," she said. "Ive missed you down at the reservation." She said.

"I missed you too," I replied, "Well i have to go help my team. Good luck to you all, your gunna need it." I laughed knowing that, yes, they were goint to need all the help they could get.

I ran back over to my team, i had a smile plastered across my face. Edward pulled me into his arms, "Listen or at least pretend to listen to what Emmet is saying. We dont want a repeat of earlier today." He warned me.

I tried to concentrate but all I would notice was Edward behind he, his arms around my waist, his head on my sholder, and his depp breaths.

I think i mad out Emmet saying, "THIS IS WAR! Anyone who doesnt give it their all, WILL BE BANISHED!! That means you Bella, I dont wnat any-" he was cutt off by Edward.

"Its not her fault she is horrible, i think she needs help. I would be happy to asist her if thats okay." He said.

"WELL THEN, "Emmet said, "WHY DONT YOU GO ASK THEM THEN BELLA? SINCE YOUR THE ONE WITH ALL THE DISABLIITIES!" I hearda growl come from Edward. I sushed him.

"Its okay Edward I dont care, he's just caught up in it all, but if you really want to attack him, you might want to do it at home. Not as many witnesses." I replied witha smile. He smiled too. "Ill go ask them, because i really do need help."

I ran over the the other team. Some of them mumbled, "what the hell is she doing here?" But I ignored it.

"Umm, guys, sorry for the interuption, but i was wondering if i could have someone help me while i bowl, since, well, i kinda suck."

"UMM, no." I heard Jacpb respond. But i also heard a "Sure", or "Okay" frm Embry, Quill, and Emily.

"I say, no." Sam said.

Emily smacked him on the head. "Say yes Sam." EMily told him in a firm voice.

"YES." Sam quikly replied.

I ran off before anyone would protest, But i heard a "COME ON SAM!" and a "BE A MAN!" Then i heard a few slapps, and "WHAT?" 's

I laughed, but then told them the news. Emmet yelled, "YES!" now we have a bigger chance of winning with KLUTZ over hear playing fairly well!" The there was anther growl from Edward. His arms snaked around my waist and he held me close. He kissed my cheek, and i lost all train of though. I think i even forgot my own name for a minute there.

We the saw the Quiletes walking toward us and i heard a mumble from Jasper, "So, let thet the games begin."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, here is the next chapter. It will inlcude... (awsome theme music plays) THE BOWLING COMPETETION!! Well hopefully its good. Sorry its took so long for me to update again. I had school stuff, and my mom being my mom. I had some more reviews. Good Job you guys! I had a few more, but still, could you PLEASE review!! I like to know what your are thinking about my story. If you think it was the worst thing you have ever read, tell me that too. Help me improve! Well, enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: The Competition**

We let the Quileutes bowl first, knowing that they needed as much help as they could get. They sent Paul out. He was supposedly their best player. After watching, i could tell why. Paul casually walked down, approuching the lane. He then quilckly whipped the ball forward, crashing into the pins and knocking them all down. Strike. Well at least they were in the lead now. At least none of the pins were broken.

We decided to strategize differently. To save our best player for the end. Just to knock them out even bigger than they wouold already lose. Poor guys. Some of them deserved to be here, like Quil, Embry, Emily, and MAYBE Sam. He could be nice at times. Oh well.

We sent up Rosalie first. She picked up her ball, and gracefully tossed the ball down the lane. Her throw looked so light, but it went so strong. Knocking all the pins down, with a huge crashing sound.

"YES!" She cheered, Emmet gave her a giant bear hug that would strangle a normal person.

"Great job babe!" He said pulling her down next to him.

It was the Quileutes turn again. They sent up Sam. Sam, very forcefull, threw the ball down the lane. It hit most of them, but not all of them. He left two standing, SPLIT!!

"Damn it," I hear him wisper as he waited for his ball to return. Once it was retrieved, he slammed the ball down the lane again, nothing. It went right inbetween the the pins.

"OOOOOH," i heard Emmet and Jasper say simultaneously. "What could help you now? YOU WILL LOSE!!"

"You kow what, PARASITE..." Sam didnt contintue. He just stopped, he had nothing to say. He just held his angry face with his mouth wide open. Emmet, Jasper and Edward started laughing but tried to hide there amusement. I was sitting on Edwards lap, and i could feel him shaking in laughter beneath me.

Sam i guess decided to finish his sentence, not a smart move on his part. "SOMETHING BAD WILL HAPPEN!"

"OMG!" Emmet said acting frightened, "IM SOO SCARED!! Hold me Rose! Im too scared of rmy own good!" He jumped into Roslies lap and started to pretend to cry. "ROSE, ROSE, HELP ME ROSE!! something bad will happen!!"

We couldnt contian it much longer, we burst into laughter. I couldnt breathe i was laughing so hard. Emmet kept continuoulsy asking for Rosalies help it his stupid baby voice and there was no time for breathing. Edward had to scream at Emmet to stop, "SHE HAS TO BREATHE YA KNOW!"

Everyone was laughing, even the Quileutes were laughing, everyone but Sam. Sams face was slightly purple, the veins in his head we almost stick fully out of his skull. It reminded me of Charlie when we told him abou them wedding. I thought his hair was going to burst into flames or something. He threw a chair at Edward.

I almost stared laughing again, remembering that day. Edward had to pretend to be in agonizing pain on the floor. Charlie was headed for the gun, but i had to stop him and throw it out the window. He finally agreed after 5 minutes unconscious. I hit him on the head with a frying pan. thakfully no mjor injuries occured

Sam stormed out, Emily chased after him. While he was gone, they had me and Edward go. We did the same thing we had done earlier. One of his hands was aroung my waist, the other guiding me and helping me release the ball. I heard Jacob grunt. He must have been mad about our closeness. I stilll missed two, but it was no split. Edward helped me finish it off. I had a spare. AGAIN!!

Jacob's head looked like it may explode as well. I almost wanted to throw a bucket of water on him to cool him down, but i decided against that idea.

He just grabbed a ball and began to bowl. I guess he was deciding it was his turn. I thouhgt i heard him mumble, "Ill show them."

When it was time to release the ball, it just stuck. "SHIT!" He cried. He grabbed the wrong ball, he grabbed Alices ball with the super tiny finger holes and his fingers were trapped. I tried not to laugh this time , but when i fought against it, I sounded like I was choking on a hair ball or something.

I heard Emmet yell, "LET ME PULL IT OUT!! LET ME, LET ME!!" That wouldnt end well.

"No!!" Jacob almost screamed as Emmet came running over toward him. "you will most likely RIP MY ARM OFF, not the bowling ball!"

"AT LEAST THE BOWLING BALL WONT BE STUCK TO YOU ANY MORE!! But neither will your arm." Emmet replied, almost wispering the last part.

"911!!" Embry yelled, dialing the number on the phone as he spoke.

"EMBRY!!" Jacob yelled back to him, "This is NOT a 911 emergency!"

"Oh, yes it is," Jasper called back to him. "They will have to surgecly remove it from your fingers." Jacob passed out. I guess he doesnt like sugery or something. At least this time the ambulence wasnt for me.

The ambulence we called was taking their time. It had been 10 minutes of us all sitting in and waiting. I was on Edwards lap again, Jasper and Alice were holding hands, and Emmet and Rosalie had dissapearded. Guessing what they were doing, we didnt try to find them.

FInally were heard the ambulence pull up, the sirens were roaring. A little man ran inside, saw Jacob, and shouted, "HERE HERE, theres the kid with the bowling ball stuck on his hand!" Two other stout little men came running inside. They ran over to Jacob, passed out on the floor, and began to examine his hand.

"We could just chop it off while hes unconcious. I heard Doc has been looking for a spare hand," Said one of the men.

This statement caused Jacobe to wake up, "You will NOT chope off my hand!" He shouted at them.

They mumbled, "Fine", or "I guess well find that hand somewhere else." They seemed disapointed. This scared me, Did they want to chop off someones hand? Why did this 'Doc' need a hand? What would be the purpose, does he collect speare limbs or something?

"Lets just load him then." Said the man that pointed out Jacob in the first place.

They grabbed Jacob and loaded him in the truck. Embry went too so that Jacob wouldnt be alone. I heard some screaming from Jacob in the ambulence, then it all went silent and the car drove away.

We sat there staring out the window from where the abulence once stood. Our mouths were hanging open until Roslalie and Emmet walked back in. "What did we miss," Emmet asked with a grin on his face. "And where did Jacob go? Did the abulence come?"

"YOU FORFEIT!!" Jasper called, "You are losing all your players, you cant play anymore! WE WIN!"

All the Cullens relaxed, and Edward gave me a quick peck on the lips. "Great job!" he said, and i blushed.

Emmet was now on the table dancing and singing "WE DID IT, YES You lose! We didt it, YEAH!" I could help but laugh, and Edwrad was laughing too.

I was getting hungry, and i decided not would be a good time to eat. Before the wolves get mad. "Umm.. Edward, im a little hungry. I am going to get something to eat.

He helped me off his lap with a smile and said, "i shall go with you then."

I smiled too as we walked hand in hand to the concession counter. We were greeted by the unpleasant voice of Jamie, "What would you like," she said staring at Edward mostly. I dont think the question was addresed to me.

"What would you like Bella," Edward said to me.

I looked at what they had and decided to have a cinnamon pretzel and a small coke. I told him her what I wanted, but she didnt responed until Edward repeated it. I got my food and started nibbling on it as we walked back. Once again the Quileutes were yelling at the Cullens and the Cullens were yelling at the Quileutes. That is what i wanted to miss.

Paul was yelling something like, "THAT ISNT FAIR! We should do ANOTHER COMPETETION!! Just because we have less people doesnt mean we cant play!"

Edward and I decided that we shouldnt go over there just yet. It might result in me being throw down a lane, or Emmet pulling out another mysterious weapon. It wasnt safe. We sat at a little table and I began to eat again. We stared to think about what had happened today. We were laughing so hard thta i though coke was going to come out of my nose. It did. It stung, and i was humiliated. Edward heloed clean me up. But my shirt was white, with the coke all over it, it was see through.

Edward noticed that i had my arms crossed over my chest, and relized what had happend. He took off his jacket and helped my slip it on, and zip it up. Jamie was laughing hysterically until he helped with th zipper. Then she just stopped and went back to her work.

"Thanks," I said. I was blushing really bad. My face must have been the color of an apple. He put his arm around me and we sat down again. I couldnt eat anymore because my food was covered in my nose coke. So we threw it away and went back. Praying that it had calmed down a little bit and my life was no longer a threat.


	6. Chapter 6

Alright…

I know you all will most likely me really pissed at me for this but... here I go

Recently a lot of people have been story-alerting my story. Thank you all very much, I am glad you are enjoying it!!!!!

And…. As you can most likely tell I haven't updated in a really really long time. It is a combination of forgetfulness laziness and severe WRITERS BLOCK!!! So if you guys really want to hear more of this story, then comment this or send me a message or something of your ideas for the rest of the story. If you don't the story will most likely end very suddenly.

Something like this…

"and then everybody died. The End."

Please, please, please, even if you think you're a terrible writer, SO AM I. I don't know why you like my writing, I think its pretty bad but that's just my opinion of it.

So go ahead, NOW!!

Be more constructive with your feedback pleaaaase (flight of the concords {look it up})

GO OR EVERYWONE WILL DIE SUDDENLY!!!


End file.
